De carros de supermercado
by luvvera
Summary: De carros de supermercado y como Draco siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Un oneshot bien corto de la pareja más mágica del mundo de la magia. Porque ir a la tienda puede ser más complicado de lo que parece. HP/DM


**Disclaimer:**Ya lo saben, todo de Rowling, Harry de Draco, Draco de Harry y mía mi imaginación y una mente algo pervertida.

**N/A:**Hoy en una ida al Wallmart se me ocurrió, porque créanme que puede ser cansador llevar un carro por todo el lugar mientras los demás pasean como si fuera el campo. Como ya dije, los oneshots están siendo mi terapia para calmar la ansiedad de llegar a casa y poder actualizar como se debe.

Muy largo para ser un drabble, digamos que es un _no-sé-qué_ que acabo de escribir.

**De carros de supermercado y como Draco consigue siempre lo que quiere**

Así como Draco tiene ciertos caprichos, tales como su siesta de los viernes, los almuerzos en Malfoy Manor los domingos, y las escapadas a mitad de la noche para comer un chocolate, Harry también tiene los suyos.

No es que sea mañoso o quisquilloso, al menos ni la mitad de lo que lo es Draco, pero si hay algo que Harry no soporta, nunca, jamás, es llevar el carro del supermercado. No es que le cueste trabajo, o no le guste caminar entre las góndolas, simplemente no tiene una buena relación con los elementos con ruedas y en verdad no le agrada andar paseando con un chiche de metal adherido a sus manos. Le gusta sentirse libre de caminar por donde quiere sin arrastrar una jaula consigo.

No es que fuera un capricho demasiado difícil de cumplir, simplemente se trataba de ir de compras con alguien más que estuviera dispuesto a llevar el carro, cosa que hacía tiempo que le funcionaba de maravilla, sobretodo porque a Hermione y a Ginny les encantaba llevar el carro, por algo _maternal_, que parecía un carro de bebé o algo así.

Por eso, llevar el carrito de las compras jamás fue uno de sus problemas, al menos hasta que comenzó a convivir con Malfoy. Aun no vivían juntos oficialmente, pero Draco se la pasaba tanto donde Harry que tenía sus propios estantes, un sillón e incluso había rediseñado varias habitaciones, quejándose del mal gusto de Harry.

Esa no convivencia que llevaban, por muy entretenida, altamente sexual y llenadora que pudiera ser, tenía sus defectos, y uno que descubrieron pronto fue que hacer las compras juntos no era tan fácil, y todo por un factor dominante: a Draco tampoco le gustaba llevar el carro.

- Me siento un elfo doméstico- había declarado, y se había negado a tocar el móvil de metal.

Harry había intentado todo tipo de incentivos, pero nada parecía ser suficiente para convencer al testarudo Malfoy.

- Si supieras las bacterias que tiene esa barra, entenderías- le dijo señalando el mando del carro- todo sucio, pegajoso, lleno de hongos y enfermedades muggles.

- No vas a contagiarte una enfermedad por llevar el carro Draco.

- Eso no lo sabes Potter. Seguro que los Weasley siempre cogen el carro y por eso es que tienen esas horrorosas marcas en la piel.

Harry suspiró, cansado de explicarle a Draco que las pecas no eran una enfermedad.

- Puedes seguir siendo tan testarudo como quieras, pero yo no voy a llevarlo, así que por mí podemos estar aquí todo el día.- dijo Harry y se sentó en una de las sillas que había cerca de la puerta.

- Bien, como desees, pero con el alma de niño pequeño que tienes, no tardarás en aburrirte.

Harry le dirigió una mirada pícara, de esas que utilizaba cuando quería contradecir a alguien. Y cuando digo alguien, quiero decir Draco.

Por unos segundos, ambos se sentaron en silencio, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada fija en el carro delante de ellos. Luego, de repente, Harry besó a Draco ansiosamente, devorándolo.

Todo el mundo sabe que Draco Malfoy es un exhibicionista y ama la atención, pero sólo Harry aprendió con el tiempo que esa atención le agrada sólo de parte de los magos. Por alguna razón, probablemente las largas lecciones que Harry le dio sobre los muggles homofóbicos, a Draco le incomoda que los muggles los vean besándose.

- Está bien Potter, tú ganas. Pero tienes que saber que aún así no tocaré esa cosa.

Con una seña de la mano, Draco llamó a un empleado que pasaba por allí, y con la mejor mirada de desprecio marca Malfoy y un tono de vos autoritario se dirigió a él.

- Tú, muggle, lleva mi carro.

Harry rió ante las acciones de su novio y lo cogió del brazo, acto que Draco le permitía hacer en público.

- Sabes, Draco, un imperius hubiera sido más fácil.

- Si, Potter, lo sé, pero esas cosas están prohibidas, sabes muy bien que no me gusta romper las normas- respondió con ironía Draco y comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo de los embutidos, seguido por el empleado que llevaba el carro con una mirada asustada.


End file.
